


Insomnia

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Insomnia

Title: Insomnia  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape, Harry  
Rating: R (whoo!)  
Word count: 955 (barely squeaked by with this one)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html), [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html), [Enough](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305965.html), [Impossible](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/307528.html), [Emergency Call](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/308470.html), and [Discussion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/309312.html).

  
~

Insomnia

~

Letting himself into his flat with a sigh, Harry immediately heard the tapping at the window. Heart beating fast, he hurried over, letting the owl in.

He offered it a treat, which it accepted after inspecting it carefully, before unrolling the message parchment he detached from its leg.

The message inside made him roll his eyes.

_Potter,_  
I spoke with Severus and you’re right, he seems a bit sceptical about my spell. I suggest you just give him some time and he’ll come around eventually. He’s a reasonable man.  
DM

Oh, and Neville says hello.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Harry muttered, exasperated. “Since when is Severus Snape reasonable? The man is the most stubborn, annoying... ”

The owl nipped at his fingers bringing Harry back to the present. With a shake of his head, Harry patted it and said, “No message.”

It ruffled its feathers and after one last look around sailed out the window. The night air was brisk making Harry shiver, and he closed the window after it.

He knew he should eat, but the day had been so emotionally draining that Harry decided he would just shower and go to bed. _Maybe Hermione will have some news for me in the morning._

The water was warm and he was slightly drowsy when he emerged from his quick wash. Pulling on some sleep pants and padding over to the bed, he crawled in and with a whispered, “ _Nox_ put the lights out.

Despite his expectations, however, he lay there going over all that had happened, trying to figure out why Severus was being so stubborn.

_Why can’t he see how sexy he is? Merlin, the way his hands look as he’s chopping up ingredients makes me want them on me._

Shifting onto his side, Harry groaned as his body began to react to the memory of Severus all but caressing his cauldron, the way he stroked his quill when he was thinking and taking notes, the way he looked when testing the consistency of a potion between his fingers.

“Gods,” Harry moaned. His cock was throbbing insistently and, finally giving in, Harry reached inside his pants, grasping his prick, exhaling a relieved breath as his hand started to stroke rhythmically. Flashing through his mind was the way Severus’ eyes had glittered as they’d argued, the way his voice had made his every nerve ending stand up and take notice.

His hand moving faster, Harry was panting now as the memories returned fast and furious: Severus grasping his arm, the way he’d smelt of bitter herbs and fragrant oil, the way his lips had felt beneath Harry’s as they had kissed, the addictive taste of his mouth, the slide of his agile tongue against Harry’s...

With a choked cry, Harry spilled onto his hand, his body convulsing several times as he shook in reaction to the powerful memories. He lay there gasping for several moments before reaching for his wand and cleaning himself up. As relaxed as he now felt, however, Harry still remained unfulfilled, and it a was long time before he truly slept.

~

After a third mistake with his potion, Severus realized his concentration was not sufficient for brewing and he gave up. He kept a cot set in the corner for resting, and since he had a suspicion Potter could be waiting for him if he returned to his rooms behind his shop, he decided to stay there for the night.

Spinner’s End was not a nice place to look at but it had all the amenities, so Severus took a bath, making it a long one. He had time to think during his bath and by the time he walked back into the laboratory, he had reluctantly concluded that Potter possibly was genuine in his professed feelings.

Putting a Stasis Charm over the half finished potion, he lay down on his cot and extinguished the lights. He expected to fall asleep immediately, but, unfortunately, his mind had apparently decided to remind him of every single trait of Potter’s.

_When did I notice the curve of his bottom?_ It seemed his mind had catalogued all sorts of interesting physical attributes of Potter’s, from the way he chewed his full bottom lip when he was agitated to the way he flushed when angry or embarrassed. _I wonder if the flush goes all the way down?_

Sitting straight up in the cot, Severus blinked. _What in Merlin’s name am I doing?_

Punching his pillow, Severus lay back down, determined to sleep. This time he began to catalogue the ingredients of his storeroom in an attempt to not think about Potter, but as soon as he relaxed, brilliant green eyes appeared before him in his mind, asking wordlessly for kissing and caressing and other impossible things.

When his cock began to react, Severus held himself rigidly, deciding that it would go away soon enough, only it didn’t, and the images of Potter hanging about his shop only served to make him ache and throb more.

When it got to be too much, Severus grasped himself, and with a smothered oath, wanked. He tried to make it fast so as not to linger on the mental images of Harry, but that seemed impossible. Harry’s face was smiling at him, and in Severus’ fantasy it was Harry’s hands that were reaching for him, moving knowingly over his leaking prick, even cupping his bollocks and rolling them expertly....

With a low grunt Severus came, his seed pulsing over his hand in spurts as he imagined Harry kissing him through it. When he was finally finished, Severus cleaned himself up. _Dear Merlin, what am I to do?_

Sleep was a long time coming.

~


End file.
